


Now We Nap (Reyna x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [44]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: After Percy arrives, Reyna is more tressed than every. So being the loving partner you are, you force her to take a nap.





	Now We Nap (Reyna x Reader)

You stuck a hand in your pocket as you watched the new guy-Percy- talk with Hazel and Frank. He was an interesting case. Typically demigods came to camp at a young age, no older than 12, but here he was, 16 and just now showing up. To add to the case, his father was Neptune, a favor from loved god at camp. Oh, you forget to mention that he showed up crossing the river carrying Juno, because why not? Yes, Percy was an odd case indeed.

Someone stood next to you, leaning against the wall on your right. Reyna narrowed her eyes as he joined you in watching Percy. You took your eyes off of the boy in favor of watching Reyna. Her face was serious (per usual) but she looked tired.

"Octavious running you short?" you asked, ready to find the annoying blond and give him a piece of your mind.

Reyna sighed heavily, her eyes moving to you. "He seems to believe Percy is a bringer of bad luck."

"And what do you think?"

She shrugged, eyes returning to Percy. He was laughing loudly at something Frank or Hazel had said. "I think he's certainly different. I suppose we'll see if that's a good thing."

You nodded in agreement. Seeing Reyna's shoulder slump in the slightest (she had a reputation to maintain after all) you decided that Percy could be discussed later. You grabbed her hand and squeezed it once before pulling her away from the wall. 

"Come on," you enticed, "you look ready to drop."

It was a quiet walk back to Reyna's room, neither of you feeling the need to break the silence. Instead, you walked hand in hand, listening to the sounds of the camp as they passed. It as peaceful, a nice change of pace from the craziness of the past few weeks (Jason going missing had taken a toll on everyone, Reyna most of all). It was peaceful (aside from the occasional yell from sparing soldiers). 

Reaching Reyna's home, you opened the door from her. She walked in ad watched you from the living room entrance.

"So, now what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. You grinned at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the couch. You flopped down causing her to follow. You cuddled close to her, wrapping her in your arms so she wouldn't escape (well, she could, but she liked to humor you).

"Now we nap."

You could see her eyes rolling in your mind's eye but ignored that in favor of hugging her. Her arms wrapped around you as she settled down into the cushion.

"Fine, but only for a little while, I do have things to do," she whispered. You hummed in agreement, not caring as sleep tugged at your mind. It would take you a few minutes to fall asleep, but just cuddling with Reyna was good enough. Besides, once you fell asleep, Reyna wouldn't try to move, hopefully enticing her to sleep as well.

It was a win-win.


End file.
